Idle Thoughts
by slipshodsliver
Summary: While being fussed over, Rika considers ways to solve her problems once and for all. But is there really such a thing as a simple solution?


"Mom! I don't want to wear this!"

Rika's mother continued to fuss over her daughter and the new dress she was wearing, "See, dear? You look great. Honestly, I don't know why you insist on wearing those drab clothes. You're like a butterfly who hasn't come out of her cocoon."

"Maybe I like my cocoon. Ever think of that? Why do I even have to wear this junk?"

"Rika! These clothes were expensive." She kneeled down to look her daughter in the eye, "I know you're young, but you should trust me. This is your path to fame."

_So what, I should listen to you just because? How would you like that?_

* * *

><p>"Rika, what is that? And what's it doing in my room?"<p>

"Her name is Renamon, and she has a trick to show you. Renamon?"

"Ready."

"Digi-Modify! Cat's Eye Hypnotism Activate!"

Renamon's eyes glowed, emitting two rings of red light that struck Rumiko's eyes, causing them to go glassy.

Rika gave Renamon the go-ahead nod.

"From now on, Rika is the one in charge over you, and you shall do as she says."

Rika's mom nodded dumbly as her eyes slowly returned to normal, "Rika, who is-"

"That's Renamon. Don't worry about her, and don't tell anyone else about her or what just happened, got that?"

"Of course not, daughter."

"And you're not going to make me wear those stupid dresses, or try to make me go to those photo shoots."

"I promise I'll never do it again."

"Good. Now that all of this has been cleared up, go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"You're right. Good night daughter."

"Good night mom."

* * *

><p>"Daughter dearest, can I see you for a few minutes?"<p>

Rika blushed crimson as she saw her mother hover over her bed.

"Mom! It's six in the morning!"

"I'm sorry, but I need your help. See, I have a photo shoot in a few hours and I didn't want to embarrass you. Now, I wasn't sure what to wear-"

"I don't care. Just wear whatever you want."

"Right, but my makeup. See-"

"I don't care."

"...But-"

"Look mom, just do what you usually do. Don't bother me with your fashion junk."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. Just don't do it again."

"..."

"Yes?"

"May I please-"

"Yes, hurry up so I can go back to sleep."

"See, I was wondering what pose I should-"

"Just do whatever the cameraman says, okay! And stop asking me what to do."

Rumiko nodded, "Alright." She bowed, "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't let it happen okay." Rika patted her on the head, "Now, are you going to be a good girl and do what daughter says?"

Her mother smiled, "Of course."

"Well then, off you go."

Rumiko beamed as she left the bedroom. Rika sighed, "Moms."

* * *

><p>"Grandma? Are you home? Huh. She must have gotten groceries. Oh hey, there's a message."<p>

_beep_ *Rika? It's mom. I did what you said and the camera shoot went great. I talked with my photographer afterwards, and he asked me to marry him! So I said yes.*

"what."

*Listen, we have to plan our honeymoon. I'll be back in a week. I love you very much, my dearest daughter, and-*

*Rumiko? Who are you talking to?*

*My family, honey.*

*Well forget about them and leave that phone be. We've got photo shoots to plan!*

*Yes, hun!* _click. beep._

"..."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea. Unless... I avoid that last mistake. Yeah, now that I saw it, I can counter it. And now that I can counter it, it should work, right? Hmm. What's the worst-case scenario?<em>

* * *

><p>Renamon's eyes glowed, emitting two rings of red light.<p>

In surprise, Rika's mother shielded her face with the hand mirror she had been holding_. _The rings reflected off the mirror, hitting Rika and causing her eyes to go glassy.

"You!" Rumiko screamed in anger as she pointed at Renamon. "Whatever you are, you better do what I say! Now leave!"

Shocked by realization, Renamon vanished into the night.

Rumiko turned to her daughter, who was slowly shambling out of the room. "Rika Nonaka, you are not going anywhere!"

Rika stopped.

"Honestly, I can't believe you. Trying... whatever it is you said. Apologize to me this instant."

"I'm sorry mom."

Rika's mother sighed, "Well now you're going to that photo shoot for sure. Honestly, your manners have to be better than this."

"Yes, mom."

"Don't take that tone... Wait. Repeat what you just said."

"Yes, mom."

"You... you mean that? And drop the attitude in your voice, Rika. It's rude."

Rika's voice softened, "Yes, mother."

Her mother gave a soft gasp. "You've realized what kind of person you've been, and now you're going to be a better, well-adjusted daughter from now on." She wiped a tear from her cheek, "Oh it's so beautiful, just like on tv."

Rika stood there, blinking a few times. Her mother knelt down and embraced her, "Oh you poor thing, you're all confused by that music and those boys and their nonexistent aesthetic sense. But don't you worry, cause I'm going to make this right. Now the first thing is to find a department store that's open at this time of night, and I know just the one. Let's go fix your look and have a nice long talk along the way, okay my daughter?"

"Yes, mother."

* * *

><p>"Wow, so what do you think her mom's going to do, Renamon?"<p>

"I don't know, Takato, but we should get there as fast as we can."

"Momentai. I bet they're just asleep by now. Hey Henry, you don't suppose Suzie-"

"Don't even joke, Terriermon."

The five of them reached Rika's house. Renamon disappeared, reappearing after a few minutes, "Rika and her mother aren't home. We'll have to wait until they return."

"I just hope they get back here soon. I'm getting hungry."

"Guilmon, I promise you can have all sorts of bread when we fix Rika and get back home, okay?"

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>While Renamon and Guilmon hid, Terriermon played head pet as he, Henry and Takato watched as a car parked in front of the Nonaka residence. The door opened, and out came Rika.<p>

The three of them stared. Rika's hair was down, and her old clothes were replaced by a more fashionable design. It was from her mother's line, made specifically for children. She was smiling and they had to squint but... was that makeup?

Rika, holding several shopping bags in each arm, bowed daintily, "Good evening, Henry, Takato, Terriermon. May I help you?"

Terriermon's face scrunched up. Tears collected in his eyes as he made strange and stifled noises until, "Hahahahhahah!"

Rumiko frowned at them, "Rika, do you know that bizarre-looking creature?"

"Yes, mother. His name is Takato."

"Hey!"

"Young man, my daughter has a point. I mean, really. Those goggles alone are positively atrocious."

"HEY!"

"Hmph. Whoever you are, you won't corrupt my poor Rika any longer. Daughter, remember what I told you about bad influences."

"Rika nodded, "I will ignore all bad influences, and never let them lead me astray from the path of being my mother's daughter and discovering my inner beauty ever again."

"Wonderful!" squealed Rumiko. "Now let's go home and tomorrow I'll start showing you all the poses you'll need for your upcoming photo shoot!"

"Yes, mother." Rika bowed to the slack-jawed group, "Have a pleasant night." She turned to follow her mom back into the house.

Takato stood there, "We... we can fix that, right?"

* * *

><p><em>Okay no. That is a TERRIBLE plan!<em>

Rika's mother circled around her carefully, "Come on sweetie, you need to smile. Just because you look like a work of art doesn't mean you should be stone-faced."

_Stone-faced?_

* * *

><p>Rika gave Renamon the go-ahead nod.<p>

"You shall take a pose appropriate to a work of art, and then hold that pose."

Rumiko went through her closet to find a wide-brimmed hat. She proceeded to place a hand on her hips, and used the other to hold onto her hat as she looked into the wind.

"A pose from your ads? That's what you call art? Whatever. Digi-modify! Petrifier activate!"

Renamon's eyes glowed once more, releasing a beam of energy that petrified her instantly.

"There. You're always going on about beauty, mom. Now you get to be beautiful forever. What do you think, Renamon?"

"Honestly, Rika?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Uh... Maybe put her on the lawn?"

"And how do you plan to do move her?"

"Uh... Maybe we could find a museum or playground to take her?"

"Without your grandmother finding out?"

* * *

><p><em>Okay fine, so a statue wouldn't work.<em>

"Come on dear, just a little smile? Please?"

Rika faked a smile, hoping it would end this nonsense that much sooner.

"That's perfect!" Her mother gushed! "You'll be a great model! One day, your image will be in stores all over the world!"

* * *

><p>"A mannequin. A much better use of the petrifier, Renamon."<p>

"I'm not really sure how that happened..."

"Whatever. Let's tell Grandma that mom had it made to give to one of the stores she loves."

"And are we to leave her in this state?"

"Maybe just for a day or so. That should teach her what it's like to be treated like a display piece."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>"Rika, have you seen her mother? I haven't seen her all day and she missed her photo shoot. I'm worried."<p>

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine, grandma. She probably had another shoot in France or some other snooty county."

"But she didn't tell us or leave any messages. I'm worried."

"She'll be alright, don't worry about it."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>"...Renamon, my mom wasn't like that when they put her there, was she?"<p>

"You're right, Rika. Those aren't her limbs."

"What?"

"The coloration on the skin is slightly different. They must have removed her arms and provided new ones to accommodate her current pose."

"But... but we can still cure her with the Magna Antidote, right?"

"Well, I'm sure she'll be back soon, Grandma."

"Hard to say. I still don't know how it happened in the first place."

"Ugh!"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, too risky. Maybe...<em>

"Okay," declared Rika's mother. "Now all you need is a hat." She started rummaging through her closet, "Really, Rika, what would you and your lack of fashion sense do without me?"

_ Good question..._

* * *

><p>"On second thought, I have a better idea."<p>

"Oh?"

"Yeah, let's leave her here."

"For how long?"

"Until she sees how being a mom is done."

"I beg pardon? Wait. Do you mean..."

"I do."

Renamon exhaled, "Very well."

Rika turned her back to Renamon, "Digi-Modify! Bakumon Shapeshift Activate!" _Okay, that should be long enough to-_ "Gah!"

"What's wrong Rika?"

Rika covered her eyes and turned away, "Why are you naked?"

Renamon looked at her new form in the mirror, speaking in Rumiko's voice, "I thought I was supposed to use your mother's clothes. If my transformation left me constrained to only using one set-"

"Do it then! Put some clothes on!" Rika stood there and tried not to shudder.

"I'm not very familiar with-"

Rika grabbed for a dress without looking, using her hands to make sure it was long enough. "Here. Just put this on for now."

"Very well."

"..."

"Rika, I'm finished."

Rika took a deep breath and turned around, "Okay, that's better."

"Rika, I'm still not clear what I'm supposed to do."

"Don't worry, I'll help you through it. Now, the main thing is those stupid photo shoots she's... she's..."

* * *

><p><em>I can't do that. It wouldn't be fair to Renamon.<em>

Rika's mom placed the hat on her daughter's head. "See? Picture perfect. You're just adorable. You are going to be the best. I just know it!"

_Maybe I'm being too hard on mom. Those would be pretty harsh, even for me. This modeling __stuff stinks, but it's important to her. I can stand one day, right? _"Thanks. But just one day, alright?"

"Oh, you say that now, but when you get the spotlight you won't want to leave."

* * *

><p><em>'The camera is your boyfriend.' What a freak. I should make him eat his camera. Right after I get out of this ridiculous outfit!<em>


End file.
